One Destiny: Another Fnaf Fanfiction
by Arabian4272
Summary: Destiny is the eldest of three children and the daughter of the local police's finest. After getting fired from her last job, she sees that her favorite childhood restaurant has an opening for the night guard. Without realizing the horrors that happened at this place years before, she takes the job. Little does she know, the creatures that lurk at night will change her forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with this story again! I'm sorry it took me so long to get back into it, but with rewriting Another, I got a chance to bring this story back. Which kinda like The Hidden Series, is gonna be pretty long. But this is gonna be one continuous story unlike that one. I'm gonna kinda start from scratch with this so It's not gonna be exactly like when I left off. Well enjoy then! Don't forget to R &R! :)**

I sat at the kitchen table, watching my 12 brother Ryan listening to "Hooked on a Feeling" on his brand new Sony Walkman, and looking after my 8 year old sister Caroline while she happily watched Happy Days. I had my nose in an abridged copy of Moby Dick, listening to music on my own Walkman.

 **I haven't had you guys listen to a song for a while so here's one now! Listen to "Go All the Way" by the Raspberries, I know GOTG all over the place. :)**

Our parents, who worked for the local police station were out for the weekend, so me being 17 and older than both of them, I was in charge of the house. Of course as the daughter of two police officers I was fully capable of protecting myself and my siblings. Ryan was starting his training in the books and Caroline was just given subtle hints to what our parents do for jobs. The only problem was that both our parents had some slight anger issues, which is what made them such good cops, but doesn't make for very happy children. Thankfully I was the only one who inherited it, but it wasn't so good for my last manager. Yeah, he kinda ran into me and accidentally spilled sweet tea all over my brand new black jacket and I might have broken his nose. I didn't mean to honest, but when he blamed me for it, let's just say my parents ended up having to pay the flipping guy so that he didn't press charges. And I was fired. So I'm currently unemployed and looking for work. (If any of you readers got a minimum wage job for Destiny PM me and I'll tell her! [Jk guys, please don't go randomly PMing me, but feel free in the reviews!])

All of a sudden, my stomach rumbled loudly. I bookmarked my page and sat the book down on the table. The first thing that came to mind was pizza. Soft, cheesy, delectable, tomato-y, cheese stuffed crust, pizza. [I hope I made you all hungry. :)] So I went over to a counter in the kitchen and opened up the coupon drawer since our family was unimaginably cheap. I searched through the pizza coupons calling them out as I went.

"Joe's, nah. Al's, definitely no. Fredbear's, oh yeah!" I pulled out the coupon for my childhood dream home, seriously as a kid I had wanted my house to be an exact replica of the place. I was really weird as a kid, but who can blame me? Fredbear's had been around since I was in kindergarten and had since then got it's own TV show and opened a second restaurant in the town next to us. The three original animatronics they had there were still in operation as far as I knew; Fredbear the singing bear, Spring Bonnie the guitar playing rabbit, and Spike the drum playing, pirate dog. I could remember from when I was little watching them play their instruments at the foot of the stage. We went there every single week at least once or twice. My parents would have to drag me out crying at closing time because I never wanted to leave. Now as I thought about it when I was older, it seemed like my imagination was just playing tricks on me, but I knew even as a child, that these bots were much more than they seemed. You may think they'd be programed to be cheery, but they seemed so realistically happy. You'd think that they wouldn't have any emotions, but I could tell when one of them was having a bad day. 'It's just your imagination' my parents would say when I told them that Freddy brought me back into the closed off kitchen. But even now I can still vividly remember the off-limits room.

I grabbed the whole sheet and stuffed it into my hoodie pocket, then grabbing the keys to our huge red Chevy camper van.

"Come on guys, headin' out for pizza." I said while slipping on my black combat boots and stuffing my jeans in the sides. I grabbed my black and yellow striped finger less gloves and slipped them on.

"Where we goin' sis?" Ryan asked pulling his white Nike basketball shoes on. Caroline turned off the TV and sat the remote on the table and grabbing her pink and green LA Gears sneakers and pulling a little denim jacket over her shoulders.

"Fredbear's, I know you went there when you were little Ryan, but Caroline's never been there." I reached over to a hook by the door where my black and purple backpack was hanging, shoved some random stuff in it, and slung it over my back. Ryan grabbed his plaid red backpack and opened the front door. I grabbed my mini-sister's hand and lead her to the double doors on the one side, opening the big door and helping her to climb in. Ryan grabbed the shotgun seat and I climbed into the driver's seat. I slid the gold painted keys in the ignition and twisted them, hearing the engine turn over smoothly. I grabbed a cassette out of the compartment under the cup holder and told Ryan to jump up and put it in the back player. He did as he was told and clicked the tape in, then starting the player.

 **Play "Fooled Around and Fell in Love" by Elvin Bishop, more GOTG I know. :)**

I pulled out of our long drive way, down the alley, and into the street. I kept my feet steady and hit the clutch to change gears. After about 15 minutes we arrived at the pizzeria, the neon sign glowing above the building. I parked the van in the back of the lot as usual since it was more exercise, though everybody else hated it. We walked through the outside doors into a little lobby like space with a small claw machine filled with stuffed animals and and ATM. I looked at the second set of double glass doors with a piece of paper taped to one of them. It was hand-written with a blue pen, "Night Guard Position Available; Hours 12-6 am; No Special Education Needed". I kept that page in mind as we walked through the glass doors.


	2. Important Annoucnment

Listen guys. Apparently whoever was saying some serious junk about another author's story, 'How to Escape Slender Sickness' by The Moon Illusion, has decided to post their crude and awful PM's on my stories. As soon as I saw that alert for them in my email I deleted them out of the reviews. I'm truthfully sorry for all you readers who happened to see those terrible and completely inappropriate reviews. I guess that that person is also going to be attacking the reader's of that Author's story and I was one of the ones who does. I now realize what The Moon Illusion had to deal with and I'm sorry that they decided to put them in the reviews. If this continues I will delete them as soon as I see that they are there. I am sincerely sorry all my readers young and old that you had to read that pile of junk that the guest wrote about their story and others. Thank you guys for understanding. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello people of the Internet and welcome to Game Theory! Just kidding, welcome back to One Destiny! Well I'm finally back with this and I do plan on having a lot more than two chapters this time. Well, let's get on with things, returning again to the writer's desk, One Destiny! :D**

The three of us walked through the large glass doors and into the lobby where a hostess that adorned a fake smile was waiting to seat us. She had short brown frizzy hair that came down just above the shoulders of her black Fredbear's Family Diner uniform. She held three menus in her hand and asked how many people were in our group just to make sure.

"Three, a booth please." My siblings looked around the old place curiously, both of them clearly disgusted by the state of the place. I looked at the water stained walls, decorated with dusty children's drawings and photos of the place in it's heyday. There was still the signature red lined checkerboard stripes going across the middle of the wall, but the paint was faded and chipped. Along the tops and the bottoms of the walls themselves, the seams of the wallpaper were peeling off in strips and you could see the wooden supports holding up the wall beneath it. Only a few of the original circular wooden tables remained and all the old cushioned chairs were replaced with black fold up seats which were hard to move on the stained and ripped, carpeted floor. The tables that were there to replace them, were long rectangular fold up tables covered with a cheap plastic tablecloth from the local Dollar Tree. All I could think was how quickly my happy childhood memories faded away with every second I stood in the decrepit place.

"Right this way then," she announced, leading us off through the dining room.

On the stage was the gang, a lot older and more disgusting looking than I remembered, but there they were. Fredbear's fur was matted and in some spots ripped out revealing the metal base to which the fur was placed on. He was wearing his signature purple bowtie and tophat, now wrinkled and dusty, and sputtering out the lyrics into a rusty microphone in his hand, spray painted black to hide the brown color.

Spring was covered in pizza and drink stains with his left ear bending at an awkward angle. Playing as best he could on his scratched and dented metal acoustic guitar, with several broken and out of tune strings, along with stuttering the backup vocals. Adorning a ripped red bowtie, the animatronic played all the wrong notes with his fingers clearly rusted out and not working properly.

The old pirate dog looked the most beat up, but played a bit better than the rest, though still catching himself out of sync and playing the wrong rhythms for most of the song. Wearing his, once purposely, ripped pirate hat and his bedazzled eye patch that now had almost all the rhinestones missing or stuck in his fur., along with his custom, once interchangeable, peg leg. He sat hunched over on his stool and made the song sound even worse than it already was. Though the bright color, his dirty turquoise eye barely stood out against his faded red-orange fur which blended into his muddy brown stomach and muzzle. A huge smile was plastered permanently on his face, revealing several dusty golden teeth among the once sharp, off white ones.

Their ragged appearance seemed to match with their insides as well since they creaked and shook when they moved. There wasn't anybody at the foot of the stage like there was when I was little. Nobody paid any real attention to the gang as they performed. I looked up at them as we passed the stage going to our seats. As far as I knew they weren't able to show any real emotion, but I swear when I looked them in the eyes, there was pain and sorrow in those plastic orbs.

I stopped to look at them, Fredbear looked down at me with a forced smile. Like somebody who's hurt and trying to hide their pain. I almost cried, seeing my childhood friends turn to rust. I wanted to climb up onto the stage and give him a big hug like I used to, but I as I heard Caroline call my name, I turned and kept walking towards the booth.

We sat down on the scuffed wooden seats and picked up the menus the hostess had left on table. I opened the menu, but never once took a look at it. I only stared at the animatronics. My friends. My family. People always thought they were just robots, but I knew they were something more. I knew that they were more than just programs. I didn't ever find out what made them that way, but I never questioned it. I stared for what seemed hours until I felt a hand on mine. I looked down to see Ryan's hand on mine, he held a face of genuine concern as I met his eyes. Caroline looked down right terrified as she looked at my face. I glanced at my own hands to see that my blue veins stood out vividly against my almost white skin.

"Oh, sorry guys. I'm fine. I just need something to drink." I lied. Remembering the page on the door, I formed an idea. I really don't need much money right now with still living with my parents except to put back for college and stuff. Pondering my idea, the waitress came over to our table and asked for our drinks. All of us said we wanted pepsi and she asked what we wanted. I immediately perked up.

"Tell Scott back there that Destiny Davis asked for the Fredbear Family special with extra sauce." The two looked at me like I was crazy since they hadn't seen anything like on the menu. The waitress put on a huge smile like she'd just remembered something.

"Destiny?" She asked. I nodded in reply. "Oh my god! It's Carrie! Your mom's sister!" I didn't have any idea who the woman was, but I had to say, she looked awfully familiar.

"Um, I have know idea who you are." I said in confusion.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember me, I last saw you when you were only 3 years old. But look at you! You've grown up so much since then! Are these you kids?" My face turned as red as a tomato and Ryan and Caroline both yelled "NO!" at her.

"Well sorry, you just look so old, no offence. So I'm guessing that they are your siblings then?"

"Yes, this is Ryan and Caroline 12 and 8 years old. I'm 17, old enough to drive and have a job, but DEFINITELY not old enough to have kids." I felt my face cooling down and she inspected my brother and sister, making me imagine them as a pair of animals in a show. I sniggered quietly at my mental image and looked back at Carrie. "Well it's nice to see you again, even if I can't remember you. Now, could you be a dear and put in our order please?" She took a minute to comprehend what I was saying and then jotted down the order.

"Oh, yeah, _working._ Hey, your mom's still a cop right? Maybe with your knowledge you could take up the Night guard job. I hear it's really boring, at least from the bosses. Though I can't remember anybody who took up the job. It's been open for a _long_ time."

"Actually yeah, I was thinking of taking up the job. Hey, what's up with everything being so cruddy? I'm surprised that this place hasn't been condemned yet for the poor conditions."

"Yeah, this place is really run down. Fred Fazbear, the big boss, just hasn't been able to keep up with the place. The poor gang, their barely operational. Fred just can't find the money to fix them and he doesn't have the heart to put them in storage. I wish he would, it hurts to look at them like that."

"Same." We both looked at the broken animatronics and sighed.

"Hey, you said you wanted the Graveyard shift right? I'll bring the papers back for you, apparently you don't need an interview so."

"Thanks, say hi to Scott for me. "

"Sure, let me go put your order in." She walked off to the kitchen and I was left with my siblings and my thoughts. Well now it's official. I'm getting a job at my favorite place ever.


	4. Chapter 3

And we're back! Man, I'm on a writing role this past week! But knowing me, don't expect chapters for another month or so after this because then I'll be all bored and stuff of my stories. Something for other readers that I've found works for me is do something other than what you're writing about. For the past like two weeks I've been watching undertale stuff and listening to music about it, but I'v been writing stories that have nothing to do with any of that! If you're writing a fnaf story, try doing other stuff that has nothing to do with it. As long as you have the info you need to write it, what's the point on having to do things about fnaf or whatever all the time? I don't know if it'll work for you guys, but you can try it if you want. If you got any tricks or advice for me I'd be happy to take it! Well, there's some advice, and here's the chapter! Thanks guys for everything! :D

We came home after an hour or so and I was sitting at the kitchen table watching reruns of The Andy Griffith show, filling out my application for the night shift. Ryan and Caroline were both asleep and it was about 11:00 at night. As I was filling out my past occupations, my eyes started drooping. I tried to keep them open, but sleep fought it's way into my thoughts and I laid my head down on the table. The last thing I saw was the blurred logo of the restaurant on the sheet.

 _I sat alone at the table nearest to the stage, my casted arm resting in a sling on my chest. It was my 7th birthday and nobody I had asked showed up. They all thought that because I had broken my arm the night before that the party was off. After hours of begging, my parents gave in and took me to the diner for my party, even though they knew nobody was coming. A few tears fell from my cheeks as I took a sip of my coke. Heavy footsteps came up behind me and a large golden hand rested on my shoulders._

 _I turned around carefully, trying not to move my arm since every time I did, I almost screamed in pain. Behind me stood Spring Bonnie, his metal acoustic guitar slung behind his back. His bright green eyes shine brilliantly in the afternoon sun coming through the windows across the room. I wiped the tear stains off my face and looked down at my cup, not saying a word to the golden rabbit._

" _What happened little one?" He asked caringly. "Why are you crying?"_

" _It's my birthday today, and because of my arm nobody came." I took another sorrowful sip of my soda and looked up at the rabbit with tear filled sky blue eyes._

 _He ran his hand through my short light blond hair, which turned rich brown in later years, and sat down in the chair in beside me. "Oh, I'm so sorry. What's your name little one?"_

" _My name is-snif-Destiny." I blew my nose in a napkin that was next to my small piece of chocolate/peanut-butter iced cake which my mom and dad had made for me._

" _That's a nice name, say…" He scratched his head curiously. "Haven't you been here before?"_

 _I shook my head, "No, this is my first time I've been here. I saw you guys in the commercial and I've been wanting to go here ever since. My mommy and daddy promised they'd take me here for my birthday."_

" _Aw, that's sweet." He chuckled._

" _No, this is sweet." I pointed to the cake. "Do you want a piece?"_

 _The rabbit put up his hands and shook his head. "Sorry sweetheart, I can only eat robo food."_

" _Oh, that's okay." I looked around the room, looking for something to talk about. My eyes fell on a large present like bow sitting in the corner of the room, covered in a tarp which was duct taped to the sides of the box so that nobody take it off. "What's that?" I asked the rabbit, pointing to the box._

" _Oh, you don't need to worry about Jack. That's his box, where he's kept. He was being mean to us animatronics and got himself shu-..." He paused to think of a better way to put it for a child. "...in a_ long _time out."_

" _Oh, what did he do that was so bad?" I asked curiously, sucked into the bunny's words._

" _Uh, he was…" he stuttered trying to find a way to explain. "You know, are you a good singer?" He changed the subject._

" _I don't know, Mommy says I'm a good singer. And so does my teacher." I moved my broken arm and bit my lip from the pain._

" _Good! Why don't you come with me?" I smiled and stood up slowly, I winced but shuffled my feet along the ground, following the rabbit up to the stage. He walked over to Fredbear and whispered something in his ear. The golden duo smiled down at me and a dog animatronic walked out onto the stage from a door behind the curtain. The eye patched dog loomed over me and looked at the golds._

" _We gotta birthday?" He asked in an irish accent, though being so young at the time I didn't know what it was. The rabbit nodded and slung his guitar around to his front, Fredbear taking the microphone from the stand, and the pirate dog taking a seat behind the drums. Fredbear waved for me to come over next to him and I dragged my feet across the wooden stage nervously._

" _Hey there kids, we got a newbie with a birthday! And what do we do with kiddos who come here on their birthday?" He asked the group. The kids clapped and screamed about singing and performing and other stuff like that._

" _That's right!" Spring said. "Destiny here is going to sing with us! Pick any song you like sweetheart!"_

" _Um, do you have any ideas? I don't know many songs." The rabbit's smile faded and he looked at me blankly. He took a step towards Fredbear and I could hear his whisper in his ear._

" _What do we do about this? No kids ever_ not _know what song to sing." Fredbear rubbed his chin and shrugged._

" _Why don't we just wing it? We'll sing whatever song comes to your mind first."_

" _Of course that's 'I'm a believer', but I don't think she'll know that one."_

" _Just start singing, it's the fact she's on the stage with us that counts."_

" _Hey sweetheart?" He asked quietly. "Do you know that song that goes: "I'm a believer"?" He sang to give me an idea._

" _Oh yeah! We're singing that in class!" I jumped but regretted it because I shook my arm violently._

" _Oh! Be careful there, but good. I'll tell the gang." He did as he said he would and the band took their places. Fredbear dragged a smaller stand out with a microphone and I watched as all the kids had their eyes on me. My parents stood in the background curiously since they had no idea what was going on. Spring strummed the beginning chords and I grabbed the mic anxiously._

 **Recommending you play it for the best reader experience. :) By the way, this is supposed matched up to Smash Mouth's verison, so you'll want that one instead of the original.**

" _I thought love was only true in fairy tales, meant for someone else but not for me." I started. The crowd went quiet, I a knot started to form in my throat._ Did they not like me? _I thought._ Am I that bad and my friends were only being nice?

" _Love was out to get me," Fredbear sang. "That's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all my dreams."_

" _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer! Not a trace of a doubt in my mind!" We all sang together. "I'm in love, I'm a believer! I couldn't leave her if I tried!" As I sang, I didn't care about anything, not the group of people watching us, not my parents, not the fact that nobody came to my birthday party, not even the scream worthy pain in my arm as I swung the stand around and danced around the stage. Nothing seemed to matter but that fact I was having the best time ever._

" _I thought love was more or less a given thing. Seems the more I gave the less I got. Oh yeah. "_

" _What's the use in trying? All you get is pain. When I needed sunshine I got rain."_

" _Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer! Not a trace of a doubt in my mind! I'm in love, I'm a believer! I couldn't leave her if I tried."_

" _Then I saw her face," I continued alone, putting as much feeling into my voice as possible. "Now I'm a believer! Not a tra-a-ace, of a doubt in my mind! I'm in love, I'm a believer! I'm a beli-i-i-iever! Yeah!" Spring and the dog ended the song and me and Fred and me stopped singing. I looked down at all the kids and saw that they we clapping and cheering like crazy. Parents and adults clapped politely and I bowed funnily. I was surprised when I did so because my arm didn't hurt one bit. I giggled and jumped up and down. My parents rushing over horrified that I'd put myself in more pain. But I didn't feel one thing. My vision started to fade and I felt the room spin. I spun around dizzily on the stage and Spring reached his hand out in concern._

" _Destiny? What are you-oh my god!" I fell over and passed out on the floor._

"SPRING!" I screamed as I jumped up from the table, falling onto the floor and flipping the chair over. Ryan and Caroline came rushing down the steps to see what was the matter and they both looked as horrified as my parents back then.

"Destiny! What happened?" Ryan grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up, ultimately failing in the end. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself up, feeling a sharp pain run through my left arm. I collapsed onto my side and howled in pain.

"Ah! God dang it!" I yelled. "Ryan, call-" I gagged and almost vomited all over the floor. "Call mom and dad now! Then call 911! God I hope it's not what I think it is."

 **What she thinks it is? What secret am I hiding from you guys? Haha, this is kinda fun. So, don't forget to leave me some reviews filled with the following: nice things about me or my story, constructive criticism about any of my stories, ideas for my stories or new stories, and anything else you guys feel like putting in there. So there's chapter 3 for One Destiny and I will see you guys, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BUH-BYE! :D**


	5. Another Short Announcement

Hey guys, sorry I'v disappeared off the face of the planet again. I'v had some trouble at home and at school and I haven't been able to work on my stories as much as I wanted to. But that's not what I wanted to talk about, I felt that the end of that last chapter wasn't exactly what I wanted, so I'm going to change it soon. What I had planned originally just isn't going right in my head so I'm just going to edit the end of it. It should be sometime today or tomorrow and as soon as I get it up then I'm going to take out this note. Just keep an eye out for it since I know it doesn't send any notification for changing a chapter, well as far as I know it doesn't. Hope you guys understand and thanks to all you out there who read my stories. By the way, I'm not changing the whole chapter, just that bit at the end when she falls off the chair and starts screaming bloody-murder. Thanks again guys and I'm gonna try and work on some of my stories then and try to get some new chapters out. Sorry about an inconveniences about anything, but they _are_ my stories so if you have any problem then you can just not read it. Well I guess I will see you guys, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Buh-Bye! :D


End file.
